My Mirai
by Blood angel- the avenger
Summary: The selfless Black Lolita of the future and the selfish Konoha's Yellow Flash of the past. A love mismatch or the unbreakable strand of fate? GUYS, most of my stories are on HIATUS but R&R. MinatoXOC KushinaXOC
1. Chapter 1

I'm sad that there's no Minato X OC thingy (as far as I've read) so I'll just make one myself. Well, let's say that the Akatsuki is a good thing here. This is non-massacre but Danzo kills most of the Uchihas and non-Orochimaru attack during the chunin exams. The Third just retired and let Tsunade take over and he died peacefully in his old age in the FUTURE.

My Mirai

Monogatari ga hajimaru mae ni

"Nii-chan, how much further do we have to go?" She asked, dragging her feet on the ground. She was thirsty and she hadn't taken a drop since they crossed Fire country's borders. She was thirsty.

He held out the flask. He had drunk enough on his hunt and he managed to collect some blood for her. He said, "Here, that's the last drink we'll get till we reach Konoha."

She drank the most of it heartily and left enough for him. Thirsty, he finished his share.

With the new, brief strength they got, they managed to reach Konoha.

"Who are you?"

"We mean no harm; we have just come here because we have nowhere else to go."

The guards knew that they weren't lying because it was one of Naras who was on duty and the Naras were known for their genius.

_Tsuyoi:_ A 16 year old boy with hot looks that could kills girls. His golden hair hung just below his shoulders and he kept some of it in a messy, short ponytail. His jaw-length bangs only emphasized the long scar on his right eye. His soft amber eyes spoke of a mysterious secret and they also spoke of liveliness, just like Naruto's blue ones. He had a tattoo on his left upper arm, the kanji for life.

_Mirai:_ A nine year old girl who hid her emotions in front of strangers. She was cute enough for boys her age to have crushes on her. Her long raven hair hung just above her ankles and her bangs framed her little face. A mole on top of the right side of her rosy red lips and another just below her right eye, she was definitely going to be a femme fatale when she grew up. Her eyes were honey amber.

"Who is it?"

"Hokage-sama, these two strangers came by. They seemed harmless enough."

"Whatever, who are you two? Where are you from?"

Tsuyoi spoke up, "My name is Tsuyoi Kaze Itasaki, I'm 16 and this is my sister, Mirai Ame Itasaki. She's 9. We're from Hidden Ice. The village…was destroyed recently by someone named Madara Uchiha and he is planning to use an army to overthrow Konoha, Suna and Hidden Rain. And of Hidden Ice, we are the only two survivors."

"What?"

"We were not a part of any village the moment ours was destroyed." Mirai said.

"You barely look old enough to be an Academy student and yet you speak with such maturity."

"Hokage-sama, Aniki and I are ANBU captains."

"You're kidding me. An ANBU at the age of nine is questionable and you claim to be an ANBU captain."

"I do not claim; I'm speaking the truth." She said without emotion.

"Well, the least I can do for you two for giving me such valuable information would be to let you people stay here. But first, we'd like to test your abilities." For some reason, Tsunade was in a good mood that day.

"Of course."

"Shizune!"

"Yes?"

"Get Kakashi and his team here."

"Right away!" Shizune disappeared.

"Oh and Hokage-sama…"

"Hmm?"

"We're not human." Mirai said, baring her fangs.

"What?"

"No one in Hidden Ice was human. We were all vampires."

"So how'd Madara kill the rumored invincible vampires?"

"He joined forces with some village called Oto."

"Holy shit, this is valuable information. Jiraiya, stop eavesdropping and come out!"

"What?" A white haired man came through the window.

"You heard….but this…reality about their existence cannot be revealed unless they choose to do so."

"Understood."

Kakashi and team 7 showed up.

"Is something the matter, Tsunade-shishou?" The rosette asked.

"Baa-chan, I was in the middle of my training." The blondie pouted.

The raven-haired boy merely sighed.

_All of them look just a bit younger than Aniki_, Mirai thought.

Sakura thought, _hell that guy's even hotter than Sasuke! Who is he?_

Tsunade suddenly slapped her forehead, "Get me Itachi too."

Itachi appeared out of nowhere, "You called, Hokage-sama?"

"Speak of the devil, Aniki…." The raven haired boy said.

Kakashi finally said, "Tsunade-sama, who are they?"

"They'll be new recruits to Konoha; they're originally from Hidden Ice. They both claim to ANBU captains and I want you guys to test them. All of you against the two of them, is that okay with you people?"

"Yeah, of course it is." Tsuyoi spoke.

"You two introduce yourselves."

"My name's Tsuyoi Itasaki, 16 years old." Tsuyoi spoke with a bit of a smile. _Okay, he had emotions_, Itachi thought.

"My name is Mirai Itasaki, his sister. I am 9 years old." She said without betraying the slightest bit of emotion. Itachi thought, _she's heartless._

"Your turn has come, people." Tsunade said, "Include your ranks."

"Kakashi Hatake, 28 years old, ex-ANBU, jounin."

"Itachi Uchiha, 21 years old, ANBU captain."

"Sasuke Uchiha, 14 years old, chunin."

"Naruto Uzumaki, 14 years old, chunin."

"Sakura Haruno, 14 years old, chunin."

"Now take 'em to the training grounds. I expect your reports by tomorrow at dawn."

"Aniki, they're a large lot."

"I know but we have our enhanced senses and our reflexes too. The small fry won't be a problem. We have to watch out for the Uzumaki boy and the ANBU boys."

"Okay."

"Are you two ready or not?"

"We're always ready!" Tsuyoi exclaimed.

The grown-ups disappeared and soon afterwards, so did the chunin.

Tsuyoi said, "The Hatake's underneath, I can smell him."

Both jumped up just before Kakashi's hand snaked up to get 'em. He was awed, _no way! Even Itachi's had difficulties trying to miss that in our very first fight._

Tsuyoi made a henge and made himself Kakashi.

Tsuyoi snuck up behind Sakura and said, "Sakura, it's me. Those two managed to dodge my trick."

Sakura nodded and said, "Sensei, we have to make sure that they don't sense our chakras."

Tsuyoi smirked and said, "Sakura-san, I can't believe that you mistook me for your sensei."

Tsuyoi changed back and pressed a pressure point on her neck, knocking her out.

Tsuyoi teleported back to Mirai's side and laughed softly.

"Well, the girl was easily taken care of. I'll take the chunin boys. You take the ANBU because they're close to your age, okay?"

He nodded and they separated.

With the boys

"Dobe, that girl's got a strange vibe, doncha think?"

"I'll just Rasengan her."

"Naruto-san, hello…how do you do today?" Mirai showed up. She punched him in the gut so hard that Naruto felt a rib crack. And hell, she didn't even use chakra in that.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Naruto swore.

"Fuck you, bitch." Sasuke said, charging himself up for a Chidori.

"Bitch means dog. A dog barks, bark is a part of a tree, trees are a part of nature and nature is beautiful. Thank you." She smiled.

He came charging at her with a Chidori but he ended up realizing that he just Chidori-ed Naruto's left leg.

"Fuck you, bastard."

"You didn't even try to fucking dodge that!" Sasuke growled.

"My my, aren't you two quite the foul-mouths?" Mirai said while weaving the signs for a forbidden jutsu.

Itachi said, "That's a forbidden jutsu!"

"The rules are made only to be broken, Uchiha." Tsuyoi attacked Itachi.

Mirai raised her arms to make them into a perpendicular sign. The right hand was in the air and the left hand was perpendicular to it on her side. The left hand wielded fire and the right wielded water for that jutsu. She clapped her hands together and created a thick, suffocating cloud of steam. In the middle of that, she knocked Naruto out by hitting a very important pressure point. Tsuyoi knocked out Sasuke because Mirai was trying to focus on the cloud of steam. However, Kakashi knocked Tsuyoi out in a fight.

The cloud cleared and she said, "I'm impressed."

"We should be saying that but are you sure you take on two ANBUs alone?"

"Try me." She answered coldly.

She performed the handsigns for several jutsu and so did they. After six hours, they were exhausted but she managed to do one last jutsu.

"Black Flames of Hate!" She exclaimed when black flames surrounded them and took whatever chakra they had left and transferred it to her. The chakra exhaustion wasn't compensated for even with the extra chakra and she fell to her knees. Kakashi groaned, "Shizune, please call Tsunade-sama."

They all passed out.

"Sakura, even after being my apprentice, you were the first to be knocked out."

"He was using a time-warp Henge, how could I even sense that if I haven't touched his blood before?"

"Point…"

Tsunade said, "You two haven't lied. As of today, you will be a part of our shinobi and will be assigned as new ANBU captains!"

I'll review when I have at least 2+ reviews.


	2. The Past and Future collide

I'm here with the new chapter one. Hope y'all like it.

My Mirai

Shōtotsu suru kako to mirai

Ten years later

"Mirai, you have the scroll."

She took it out and handed it to Tsuyoi when Ino tripped her on purpose (Ino hated that Mirai was the most beautiful woman there was in the village). Mirai dropped the scroll and the scroll activated on impact, poofing Tsuyoi and Mirai into another time.

Tsunade swore, "Ino, you're a bitch."

"She deserved it."

"Take her down to the torture chamber where those guys are."

Both of them ended up unconscious and Tsuyoi woke up first. A silver-haired boy who was barely twelve approached them when Tsuyoi said, "Kakashi-san?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Where are we?"

"In Konoha, fool." He replied.

"Which time?"

"In my time, of course! Are you going to talk more and increase my suspicion?"

Tsuyoi picked Mirai up but then he felt a splitting headache and chakra exhaustion from protecting the both of them from dying during the teleportation. He collapsed.

"Sensei, these two were the ones I was talking about. They ended up somewhere near the training grounds. They both have Konoha headbands." They were in hospital beds.

"I'll go get the Third." Minato disappeared in a flash.

Mirai woke up to find a grey-haired man look at her. Mirai said, "Are you the Third Hokage?"

"Yes…"

"It is an honor to meet you but…where are we?"

"In Konohagakure…"

"No…which time?"

"What do you mean?"

"How old is that silver-haired boy?"

"Twelve…"

"Oh shit…" She swore.

Minato felt his cheeks warm up when he saw the girl. She was beautiful, he couldn't deny that. _But who was this mysterious beauty?_

"What's wrong?"

"I guess I- my brother and I travelled 26 years back in time."

"That's almost three decades!" Minato exclaimed, "How'd you-"

"A time travelling scroll…by the way, how is Aniki?"

A doctor walked in, "He suffered so much chakra exhaustion that it's a miracle that he survived. He'll make it but he probably won't wake up for a few weeks, at least."

"Oh…"

"He's alive."

"No, he's going to die because he tried to save me." Mirai said.

Tsunade walked in, "Miss, he's going to be alive."

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama?" Mirai exclaimed.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm not from now. I'm from the future." Mirai suddenly saw that the scroll was on the desk. She took the scroll and said, "Here you go, the time travelling scroll that brought us here."

Tsunade read it and handed it to the third. The Third said, "You are telling the truth. This scroll…it's real."

"I don't lie unless I have to."

"Can you please introduce yourself? And by that, I mean that I want all details."

"My name is Mirai Itasaki, I'm 19 years old. This is my brother, Tsuyoi Itasaki and he's 26. We are originally from Hidden Ice village. In my time, when I was only nine years old, it was destroyed by two people, some guys named Madara Uchiha and Orochimaru."

The people stiffened but gestured her to continue.

"We were the last two survivors. We went to Konoha for refuge and the fifth Hokage decided to let us in. That's you Tsunade-sama. My brother and I became ANBU captains when we were 14 and 9 respectively. When I just turned 19, we were sent on a mission to get this time travelling scroll. Then right at the office, it was accidentally activated and we were sent blasting into this era."

The Third Hokage and Tsunade exchanged glances. They walked out of there.

"You were made ANBU when you were only 9? That's impossible. I'm twelve and I'm only jounin." Kakashi snorted.

Suddenly, a kunai landed on the wall, just beside Kakashi's cheek. Mirai spoke in a low whisper, "Exceptions are not examples."

"When did you hit that?" Kakashi asked.

"Just after you commented on me like that, Kakashi-sensei…" Mirai said, "Geez, were you such an asshole when you were a kid?"

"Sensei, she's so foul-mouthed."

"You used to be a tattletale too? I am so going to make a mental note to annoy you about this when I get back home."

Minato began laughing.

"Who are you by the way?"

"My name is Minato Namikaze, 23 years old. I've been an ANBU, Black Ops and a spy before I decided to take up my own genin team. It's a pleasure to meet a beautiful lady like you…."

Another kunai ended up being caught by Minato. He smirked, "You're fast, heck I had a hard time catching that and I'm the Konoha's yellow flash."

Mirai pondered, "Yellow flash…so that means you're the Fourth-"

Mirai stopped herself.

"Fourth what?"

Mirai said, "No offense but I was gonna say the Fourth biggest fan of Pervy sage's books."

"Whoa, I'm down fourth? Who's above me?"

"Kakashi, Ebisu and then my best friend and other brother, Naruto…."

"I don't read porn."

"I'm beginning to wonder what exactly changed you, sensei." Mirai giggled.

Suddenly her thoughts wandered to Tsuyoi and she turned to his unconscious body. Heck, even vampires had a limit…

A hand landed on Mirai's shoulder, "He'll make it through."

She turned to see Minato. He smiled, "Something tells me he's much better than I am because he made ANBU when he was only 14. I did when I was 16."

"So did Naruto-nii. He became ANBU when he was 16 too and come to think of it, you look a hell lot like him. Except for the fact that he had three whiskers on each cheek like these…"

Mirai went on to show Naruto's whiskers with her slender, tapered fingers on her cheek.

"What's your name again?"

"Mirai…"

"No wonder….A Mirai came from the future." [A/N: This sentence would make sense in Japanese because the Japanese for future is also mirai.]

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to the Sandaime and ask him if he has any way of helping me go back."

"There is no need to trouble yourself. And anyways, we are sorry to say that we do not have any scrolls like that with us. We need some time to find out. Meanwhile, I believe we have to make arrangements for you to stay. Your brother is still in critical condition so he has to stay at the hospital until he wakes up. So…Minato, do you anyplace she could stay?"

"My house's got a guestroom; she could stay there till I arrange a place which is a bit more permanent."

"I don't want to trouble you…"

"No, I insist on helping you out. It's not every day that a beautiful lady like you comes by."

Minato caught another kunai and sighed, "You were even faster this time."

"When did you exactly throw that?" The Third asked.

"Just after he became perverted…"

"I apologize for my behavior, Mirai-san." Minato smirked.

"Apology accepted."

"Even if you are an ANBU captain, I'd be delighted if you were to stay and train with Minato's team and the information that has been enclosed in this room must not come out. Should anyone else ask you, tell them that you were on a long term mission."

"I will Hokage-sama and thank you for everything."

"So, what's your time like?"

"There's a Fifth Hokage, Tsunade-shishou and even after becoming ANBU, I trained with her…but I can't tell you who the Fourth is because I barely have any idea myself. When I came to Konoha, Tsunade-shishou was the Hokage."

"Wow…being trained by Tsunade…wait, don't tell me you inherited her drinking and gambling habits too."

"I…"

Minato laughed out loud, "So you did!"

"I've had my fair share of hangovers and drunken brawls where I knocked everyone out."

"And gambling?"

"I never lost a single bet in my life."

"Neither have I."

"Impressive, Minato-san…"

"Mirai-san, you-"

"Call me Mirai."

"Call me Minato."

"Fine, what were you saying that time?"

"I know a human when I see one. Your skin is too pale and your senses are too perked up to be remotely close to that of a human. Hell, your senses are on par with mine. Also, you have fangs."

"This….I…"

"We're going to be friends; can't you just tell me this one thing?"

"I'm a vampire."

"What?"

"Ssh…"

"So…oh right, you are from Hidden Ice and they are rumored to be vampires."

"You're taking this well, unlike my friends…"

"So, ever went out with someone?" Minato asked casually.

"What the fuck? Is that a question that one acquaintance should ask another?"

"You're quite the foul-mouth."

"I know… Naruto-nii and Sasuke rubbed off on me."

"Who's Sasuke?"

"Uh…promise me you won't tell any of this to Kakashi-sensei."

"He's younger than you here."

"But he's still the same person."

"Okay, I promise." He said in a carefree tone.

Mirai sighed, knowing that he was lying.

"C'mon, spill."

"Did you just say 'spill'? Gosh, you sound like an effed up teenage girl! I'm beginning to question your sexuality."

"Please do so if you have a death wish." He laughed.

"Are you gay?"

He said, "Fuck no I'm not, I like women."

"What's your opinion of Pervy sage?"

"He's perverted but he's still like a father to me."

"So you are gay."

"No I'm not." He sighed. _This girl is pretty lively_, he thought.

"Well, come to think of it, you remind me of Naruto so freaking much that sometimes I get confused."

"What does he look like?"

"He's got cerulean eyes, he's a blondie like you, he's around my height and he's Konoha's number one prankster."

"He certainly looks like me, according to you."

"Something tells me you two are related." She said. She immediately regretted something. Naruto's father was the Fourth Hokage and Konoha's yellow flash. Minato Namikaze was Konoha's yellow flash. How could she even talk to her bestie's father in a flirting way? If she ever let her emotions out of control, the entire future could change because of her.

"Rai…Mirai…" Minato was waving his hand in front of her.

"Are you okay?"

"I….I'm fine." Mirai said quickly. Too quickly.

"No you're not."

"Look, I just get headaches sometimes because of extended chakra exhaustion. Nothing that you need to worry about…"

"Well, you should rest then when we get home."

Minato looked at the sleeping figure that was Mirai. She was dreaming and she kept whispering her brother's name, telling him to get better soon and that she was going to visit him.

"Mm…" She moaned when he stroked her cheek.

_She's so damned beautiful…_he thought. He suddenly got out of the room and swore to himself. He was falling for someone he hadn't for even for a damned day. And hell, he was falling for her fast. He set out for the Hokage's residence.

"Minato…what brings you here in this time of night? It's two in the morning…" Sarutobi yawned.

"I don't know her even for a day and this shit is happening and why did I even come here to tell you all this?"

"Oh…so this is what it's all about?" Sarutobi laughed. Minato sighed.

"Something tells me that if her brother ever wakes up, he'll castrate you if you touch his little sister in a bad way."

"This is not about that…other fangirls will destroy her if they find out she's staying with me."

"What's all the concern about? She's a kunoichi and considering the way she threw the kunai at you, it seems like she had skill."

"Whatever…"

"Let's just see how it goes. But Minato, I warn you, don't get too attached. Should the time come and should she choose to leave this era, you'll be devastated."

"Understood…"

Minato woke up to find out that someone was cooking. He followed the scent to find out that it was Mirai.

Minato snuck up on her and said, "Good morning."

Mirai nearly hit him with the frying pan but he managed to dodge it.

Mirai let out a sigh of relief, "Oh I thought you were someone else."

"You never cease to surprise people."

"And that's why I'm Mirai Itasaki, ne?" She smiled in such a cute way that hell; _Minato Namikaze_ reached out and pulled her cheek.

"Hey!" She said, turning red and putting tomatoes to shame.

"You looked too cute for me to _not_ do what I just did."

Mirai sighed, "Geez….and hey, someone told me you liked ramen so I made the miso type."

"Hell no you didn't."

"I did because Aniki likes miso the most and that's the only type I can make properly without turning a kitchen into a warzone."

Minato started laughing.

"Itadakimasu!" Both said.

"Whoa, this is almost as good as Ichiraku's!"

"It was around even this long ago?"

"Yeah, he's young but he makes some of the best ramen I've ever tasted."

"Team Kakashi and Team Itachi always go there after training."

"Team Kakashi is made up of Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and Naruto-nii and Sakura-nee. Sakura-nee was also an apprentice of Tsunade-shishou."

"And…. What of team Itachi?"

"That consisted of Itachi-nii, Aniki, Shizune-sensei and me."

"So team Itachi is a group of ANBU."

"Yeah but I wasn't allowed to go on quite a few missions until I turned 15. Now I know why."

"What type of missions?"

A flush of red took over Mirai. She stared at her ramen and picked at it, "Se….Seduction missions."

"What?" A hysteric giggle burst from Minato's lips.

"Yeah, but when I found out, I refused those missions."

"You survived ANBU without losing your virtue? That's a load of bullshit."

"Trust me. I've never even kissed a guy before." She sheepishly added.

"Hell, you're innocent."

"I know."

"Y'know, keeping your hair that long is an inconvenience in the shinobi world."

"I've kept my hair this long since I was 9."

"Impressive…"

"Stop the flattery." She said, "Anyways, you do realize that we've got another fifteen minutes before we go to the training grounds right?"

Minato glanced at the clock and swore.

"You're much more foul-mouthed than I am."

"So, tell me who's in your team?"

"Kakashi, Obito Uchiha and Rin…."

"Explain."

"Obito's a loudmouthed prankster with insane amounts of chakra and almost nil chakra control. Kakashi's a jounin but he was put into my team for some reason; he's a prodigy and he made his own technique: The Chidori. Rin's the quieter one, she specializes in medic stuff but she's got amazing chakra control for someone her age. Obito's got a crush on Rin but Rin likes Kakashi…and Kakashi's clueless."

"It's funny how your team resembles that of Naruto-nii's. Naruto is like Obito, Kakashi-sensei's like Sasuke and Rin is like Sakura-nee. Naruto-nii used to like Sakura-nee but now he's going out with Hinata-nee. Sakura used to have a crush on Sasuke but she's going out with Itachi-nii. Sasuke's a clueless bastard who could be considered a bloody pain in the ass."

"Why is it that you call most of your sempai nii-san or nee-san but not Sasuke?"

"He's an emo bastard who tried to woo Sakura-nee away from Itachi in order to restore the clan. He almost raped Sakura but Itachi managed to follow Sakura-nee's trail of pink hair. She got out unscathed and I ended up trying to castrate Sasuke. Itachi-nii stopped me, telling me that he'd only try and get revenge on me instead. And he did try. He's after me now…"

"Whoa…"

"So, were there any flaws in Kakashi's teaching?"

"Sakura-nee told me that he specialized on Sasuke more than anyone else. He did look after Naruto but he didn't even teach Sakura much. Just got her through the basics…"

"He should know better than anyone else that a teacher has to look after all three genin."

"And Naruto managed to complete your technique the Rasengan. He even taught it to me-Shit; I shouldn't have told you that."

"I managed to create the Rasengan but I still need more time on trying to add my natural element to it."

"Naruto showed me that too. He completed it."

"Amazing, so who'd he learn it from? Me?"

"No, Jiraiya-sensei…"

"I see…we should spar some time. That way I can get a better grasp of your abilities."

"I'm not a kid that you have to train me."

"Oi sensei, you're late!" A loudmouthed boy said. Mirai muttered, "So that's Obito."

"Yep…"

"And who's this… your first girlfriend?"

"No, my name is Mirai Itasaki, I just returned from a long term mission." She glared at Kakashi.

"Why're you glaring at me?"

"Because I think you're going prematurely gray." She said.

Minato and Obito were laughing their heads off but Rin said, "Kakashi-kun isn't prematurely graying, his hair is silver."

"Right…I can see that."

"Okay, so can you guys introduce yourselves?" Minato asked.

"I'll go first. My name is Obito Uchiha, I'm 12 years old. I love playing pranks and I hate a masked emo guy who steals my crush away. My ultimate dream is to prove to everyone what a great ninja I am and to defeat my rival that is also the masked emo guy who stole my crush."

The movement on Kakashi's mask was obvious. Was he pouting?

Mirai hugged Kakashi and said, "Aww that was so cute! You pouted, Kakashi!"

Rin looked at Mirai with a bit of jealousy and wished she could do that.

"What kind of a ninja are you, Itasaki-san?"

"Oh I'm an ANBU captain but I decided to train with you guys for a while."

"Cool! We actually got to meet an ANBU captain!"

"It's not really special, your sensei actually better than I am. He's been allowed to be a spy but I wasn't because I'm too young a girl."

"How old are you anyways?" Kakashi asked.

"Masked emo boy, that's not how you treat a lady."

"I'm 19." Mirai replied.

"Well, guys. I hope we'll all get along, ne?"

I'll review when I have at least 6+reviews. Hope y'all liked the story.


	3. The red pepper and black lolita meet

I'm back with chapter three. Hope y'all like it. Sorry, my other stories are on HIATUS because I'm having writers block.

My Mirai

Akatōkarashi wa kuro rorīta o mitashite iru

"So you guys are done training for today, you can go."

"Letting us off early so that you can hang around with your girlfriend?" Obito snickered.

"One day, you will be the death of me."

"Don't say that, sensei." Rin said.

"Minato, the Hokage called you for something. I'll handle these guys. Go." Mirai said.

He nodded and vanished.

"Mirai-sama, are you dating him?"

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, but how is it that you're both so close?"

"We're friends, if you can call us that."

"Mirai-sama, can we go out for some ramen at Ichiraku's?"

"Sure, it's on me." Mirai smiled them a rare, warm smile that made Kakashi flushed.

"Hi, Ichiraku-san!" Obito exclaimed.

"Oh hey you guys? Where's Minato and who is this beautiful young lady?"

"My name's Mirai, a pleasure to meet you, Ichiraku-san." Mirai said.

Rin explained, "Sensei went to go meet the Hokage."

"And sensei is back." Minato suddenly appeared behind them.

"Speak of the devil…" Mirai uttered.

"And the devil is here." He continued.

Minato went on and sat down beside Mirai.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Hey, Teuchi-san, guess what? You've got a rival in cooking."

"And who's that?"

"The lady beside me."

Mirai nearly choked on her ramen.

"Well, should've expected that…"

Obito said, "Oi, Kakashi, you're even bluer today!"

Mirai asked, "Kakashi, hey, is something wrong?"

A single tear ran down his eye.

"Kakashi, you're crying…tell me what happened." Mirai asked in her warm, motherly voice. But it was kind of ironic, how she was being all motherly to her sensei.

"It's been exactly three years since dad died."

Mirai hugged him and said, "Don't try and put up a tough attitude. Go on and cry; it'll ease your tension."

More tears escaped his eyes as he hugged Mirai. Rin felt a bit jealous but she knew Mirai was just trying to help.

"I've got no damned family."

"We're here, right?" She said.

"All of us, all of Konoha is your family. Don't give a shit those who dishonor your father. If they don't stop, tell me. I'll destroy them." She said.

Minato laid a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and said, "We're all here."

Rin tried to give Kakashi her warmest smile. He actually smiled back.

"Obito, Rin…take Kakashi back to his place."

"Hai, sensei!"

"Did you do that just to get time with Mirai-san here?" Teuchi smirked.

"Why does everyone think we're going out?" Both said at the same time. Mirai said it normally, Minato said it with annoyance.

"Because the both of you look so good together." Someone suddenly came up behind them.

"Pervy Sage, what are you doing here?" Minato asked.

"You two look too good together to not go out with each other." Both exchanged bored glances at one another.

"We're just friends, at most."

"Only time will tell us that."

"Hey Aniki, it's my first few days here and you're not even around. I met a blondie who's actually Naruto-nii's father. I know can't grow too attached but I can't help it. I'm staying with him for Pete's sake. It's impossible. Should we ever get the chance to return, I'll be devastated. And if I come in between Minato and Naruto's mother, he might not even be born. I can't do that. And you know that Naruto-nii is the Child of Prophecy"

Mirai took Tsuyoi's hand and said, "Aniki, please wake up soon. I can't live such a complicated life without you."

"I met Minato's team today. Obito Uchiha is just like Naruto-nii. Rin is like Sakura-nee and Kakashi-sensei is like Sasuke only that Kakashi sensei does have a human heart. I heard from sensei that he got his Sharingan from Obito because Obito activated it just before his death at _that_ mission. If I ever have the chance to save Kakashi-sensei's best friends, should I do it? Should I change the future so that less innocent people die? According to Tsunade, Kushina and Minato loved each other….and it seems like I'm coming in between them. I'm so confused. If I save someone who is meant to die and kill someone who is meant to live, what will the future be like? I can't say because my bloodline limit hasn't been activated whoever I'm destined to be with hasn't become really close to me. Please get well soon, I need your advice here…."

From outside, Minato, Tsunade and Sarutobi heard each and every word.

"This is a load of bullshit!" Minato said when the trio was far enough from that room.

"Minato, she's from the future and you heard her." Tsunade said.

"But if we let her stay, she could stop the deaths of countless innocent people." Sarutobi reasoned.

"True…but the child of Prophecy might never be born."

"Why does it matter whether it's Kushina or not? I personally consider Kushina a friend, nothing more." Minato said.

"You don't know her for a week."

"I know but the moment I saw her, something just…clicked inside of me. I'd give my life a hundred times over rather than have her taken away from me."

"We'll try to delay it for you but trust me, she's smart. If she finds out a way to return herself…"

"I know…" Minato's voice saddened.

A red head suddenly reported a few days later at the Hokage's office.

"Shizuka-hime was successfully escorted back to her kingdom." Kushina said.

"I see."

"I can't wait to see Minato-kun!" She squealed, "It's been a month."

"By the way, an ANBU has been added to Team Minato, who is he?" Kushina asked.

Sarutobi stiffened because word really travelled fast.

"It's a she."

"WHAT?!" Kushina exclaimed and disappeared. Sarutobi mentally slapped himself. Tsunade and Jiraiya came in, "Mirai-san is going to be in deep shit because of what you just said, sensei."

"She doesn't know who the girl is and I arranged an apartment where Mirai-san will be moving in tonight."

"I already moved in there and what's wrong?" Mirai suddenly appeared.

"Nothing, we were just saying that you were moving and so on…" The Third lied smoothly.

"Hokage-sama, the truth…?"

"You'll meet the Red pepper of Konoha."

Mirai was shopping for groceries with Kakashi. Kakashi wanted someone to visit and Mirai lived next door so it didn't seem so bad.

"So what would you like to eat today, Kakashi? I'm cooking."

"Can you make sushi?"

"Which type?"

"I like all kinds of sushi. My mother used to make it for me before she died when I was five. Dad tried to fill up her position but he couldn't."

"So, let's shop for sushi ingredients."

When they were done, they bumped into a red headed girl who said, "Oh sorry, and hello Kakashi, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"And you are?"

"I'm Kakashi's neighbor, Mirai Itasaki, nice to meet you."

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki." She held out her hand.

After hesitating for a split second, Mirai smiled and shook it.

"Say Kushina, do you live near this area?"

"I live in that apartment in 405."

"Whoa, that's right beside mine. What a coincidence!"

"What are you shopping for?"

"Sushi and ramen."

"Ramen? Wow, I love ramen!"

"Why not drop by my place? I'm having Kakashi over too. Besides, I'm new around here."

"Okay!"

"Oh my, you're pretty good at cooking."

"Thank you, what about you?"

"Tell you the truth, the kitchen is like a warzone for me." Kushina sheepishly added.

Kakashi giggled.

"Whoa, 'Kashi…you actually showed some emotions?" Kushina said.

"Mirai-sama helped me get over it all." He said with both eyes smiling.

"You know what? You should smile more often." Mirai said.

"So you're new around here. Where're you originally from?"

"Hidden Ice…"

"They call me Red Pepper."

"They call me Black Lolita."

"Kushina-san, guess what, she's from the future."

Mirai glared at Kakashi.

"Really?"

"N-no…"

"C'mon, spill."

"Promise me that you won't say this to anyone else."

"Pinky promise." Kushina replied.

"I and my brother accidentally activated a time travelling scroll and we traveled 26 years back in time. He's in the hospital due to ultimate chakra exhaustion for trying to keep us alive during the blast. But I am from Hidden Ice just that not of this time's Hidden Ice."

"So you're here until the Hokage can find a solution for you two to get back."

"Yep…"

Kakashi said, "I was the one who found them."

"Well aren't you becoming more sociable these days?" Kushina ruffled his hair.

"Not my hair! What will Rin-chan say?"

"Did he just say that or is my hearing becoming faulty?" Mirai exclaimed.

"You like Rin?"

"Well…" A flush tainted his cheeks, "Obito loves Rin more than his own existence, and he deserves her."

…

"It was nice meeting you, Kushina. Hope that we can have more days like these."

"Sure, it's nice to have a friend around this place."

Two weeks later

"Aniki, you told me that your type of girl was someone who's a red head, boisterous, stubborn and short tempered but at the same time, unbelievably determined and caring and understanding. I found someone like that but she's in love with the guy I'm beginning to like, Minato-kun. Her name's Kushina Uzumaki and she's originally from Hidden Whirlpool."

"Aniki, please wake up…please…I can't do this without you…"

Suddenly his hand moved a muscle. He opened his eyes with a lot of effort.

Mirai exclaimed, "Tsunade-sama!"

"What?"

"Aniki's awake."

"Mirai, I heard every word you've been telling me for the past few weeks. I'm sorry I couldn't react, my body was too weak."

"I'm so happy that you're finally awake!"

"Aniki, please meet Minato and his team. Guys, meet my older brother, Tsuyoi."

"Hello, Tsuyoi-san."

"Just call me Tsuyoi, Minato-san."

"Then do call me Minato."

"And hey, Kushina's over there!" Mirai said. She knew that deep down, this was going to hurt her a lot but it was for Naruto-nii's sake. For the sake of the Child of Prophecy…

"Hey Kushina!"

"Oh hey, Mirai….M-Minato-kun, hello."

"Mirai, this is my older brother, Tsuyoi Kaze Itasaki. I was just introducing him to Kakashi and the others."

"Hello, Tsuyoi-san."

The flush on Tsuyoi's cheeks were only noticed by Mirai, Minato and Kakashi.

"Hello, Kushina-san."

"M-Minato-kun, who's the ANBU captain assigned to your team?"

"I am." Mirai said.

"What?! And you didn't tell me?"

"Kushina…you never asked…"

"Oh yes, I forgot about that…" She said but the killing glint in her eyes was obvious.

"Well, I have to go to the Hokage's office now. Bye, _Mirai_."

"Why'd she address me with so much hatred all of a sudden?" Mirai tried to play dumb but Minato said, "We need to talk."

"You're not going anywhere with my sister."

"Aniki, please…"

"Fine…I'll deal with these kids."

"You called Kushina on purpose."

"She likes you Minato; shouldn't you give her a chance?"

"I don't like her any more than a friend. I like someone else."

"Really? Who?"

"You don't need to know."

"Minato, c'mon." She playfully said. However, on the inside, it was tearing her apart that he liked someone else.

She knew couldn't handle the words so she quickly said, "I need to go home, I didn't sleep last night. Later."

She ran off in the direction of the forest, which was exactly in the opposite direction of her home.

She kept running at inhuman speed; suddenly she realized that she wasn't on land. She was in the air. She was flying. The first section of her bloodline limit had been activated.

A nameless fury took over her. She landed on the forest floor with her black angelic wings and suddenly began letting all her rage out in a forest. When she came back to sanity, the area around her was either in ashes or sliced by blades of wind or they were destroyed by ice.

She concentrated on deactivating her wings. They were deactivated but not her eyes. They were blood-red and that was a dangerous sign. According to what she studied, her eyes were supposed to be the normal blue, the color for the stable _Urami Renga_. If the user became a little agry it would change to sapphire blue, then deep blue, then purple and at the point of insanity, it would bleed into red.

She returned with her flaming temper when Tsuyoi said, "Your eyes-"

"I can't deactivate the _Urami Renga_."

"We have to go before you decided to kill someone."

Her chakra level flared along with her temper when Minato put a hand on her shoulder.

Her voice trembled with fear, "M-minato, I'm not sane right now. Should I kill you, Kushina'll destroy me and I'd destroy myself before that."

"Insanity defines you better." He tried to smile. The smile alone made my chakra level decrease and her eyes went back to the normal blue.

"Your…eyes…."

"I finally activated the first section of my bloodline limits."

"Limits…?"

"One from my father and the other from my mother…"

"The wings' are from Mom's side?"

"Yes, they are and y'know I am a bit jealous that the one you're destined to be with has become closer to you."

"And I haven't the slightest idea of who it is." I honestly replied.

"You will, soon…"

"Aniki, why're the wings black?"

"You know better than anyone else than we're not angels."

"Oh right…and the Third managed to find a source for us. It's the forest."

"That girl…Kushina…she's really…unlike any other woman I'd ever seen. She's beautiful."

"No wonder you were flushed." Mirai smirked.

"I was not."

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was not!"

"Was too and that's final!"

It took him a second to decipher what he just said. He sighed, "How on earth do you manage to succeed in that trick every time?"

"It's the enthusiasm that does it all."

Minato was there. Tsuyoi sensed his chakra but Mirai couldn't because she just recovered from deactivating a very dangerous stage of the Urami Renga.

Mirai yawned and she said, "Aniki, I'm sleepy. Please do the dishes for today."

She went upstairs and fell asleep.

"You can come out now, Minato."

"How'd you…how'd you sense my chakra? I kept it so well hidden."

"I got my father's ability to sense even completely hidden chakras."

"Oh…"

"Why are you stalking my sister?"

"I can't help but stay near her."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I fell in love with Mirai. It's as simple as that."

"There's only one reason why I'm not killing you this moment and that's because you're her best friend's father."

"I don't have a kid."

"You will, eventually with someone who lives next door." Tsuyoi jerked his thumb towards Kushina's apartment.

"She's just a friend."

"Only time will tell that."

From the next door's balcony, Kushina heard every damned word.

"_You can come out now, Minato."_

"_How'd you…how'd you sense my chakra? I kept it so well hidden."_

"_I got my father's ability to sense even completely hidden chakras."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Why are you stalking my sister?"_

"_I can't help but stay near her."_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_I fell in love with Mirai. It's as simple as that." _Jealousy turned into shock.

"_There's only one reason why I'm not killing you this moment and that's because you're her best friend's father."_

"_I don't have a kid."_

"_You will, eventually with someone." _

"_She's just a friend."_

Shock molded into a nameless fury that spread across her heart like wildfire.

"If I can't have Minato-kun, nobody can!" She told herself, "I'll destroy you, Mirai Itasaki."

I'll review when I have 12+ reviews. Laterz…


	4. Red pepper and Black Lolita do not mix

I'm here with a new chappie. Oh and I forgot, I don't own Naruto. Or else, Minato and Itachi wouldn't die.

My Mirai

Akatōkarashi to kuro no rorīta wa jissai ni konzai sa senai

"Hey, good afternoon Minato…I got them trying out climbing trees and walking on water while you weren't here."

"I had a meeting with the Hokage."

Minato looked at all of them and realized that they were all soaking wet.

"What happened to you?" He asked Mirai.

"Ask your two little devils what happened." She jerked a thumb at the grinning Obito and Kakashi.

"What did you do?"

"We were walking on water alongside Mirai-sama and Rin when I was beginning to fall in. I pulled Kakashi and Mirai-sama into it as well." Obito sheepishly admitted.

"Obito…you've got unbelievable amounts of chakra but your control is so horrible…." Mirai sighed.

"Mirai-sama…" Obito pouted, "She's here."

"Well Kakashi is no less. He's the one who pulled me under the second time."

Kakashi _pouted_. _Kakashi_ pouted. Rin was totally flushed.

"Rin's the only who didn't falter much. She got a hang of it within the first few tries."

"Sensei, can you walk on water and show us how you do it?"

All of the others were standing on water when Minato slowly stepped on too. He said, "It's easy."

Mirai counted, "Three, Two, and one, do it guys!"

They suddenly ended up behind Minato. Mirai pushed him into the water. A loud splash following, "Hey, what the heck was that about?"

The others were laughing their heads off.

"What technique was that? It's close to my Hiraishin."

"I named it 'Space-time warp'. The user uses a replacement jutsu alongside a genjutsu at first, then the user moves using only chakra to some other place. By time the opponent knows it's a fake, the others are already behind him. Well, I haven't completed it yet. This is just the first part."

"But to do it so fast…it rivals my technique."

"Hey, I created the technique; I'm supposed to do it fast."

"You mean, they didn't do it?"

"They did, it's just that they move slower than I do so I took them along with me. I mean, I can take an entire battalion with me if I want to."

"Guess I have to learn how to apply that to my Hiraishin."

"Konoha's Yellow flash, you can't beat me, the Black Lolita. Are you up for a challenge?" She smirked.

"You guys should go home, this is gonna get ugly." Mirai said, "Tell your parents that your teacher lost a fight with a girl."

"Not so fast, Ice princess." Minato said, "The battle hasn't even begun."

After the others left, she asked, "Why'd you call me Ice princess?"

"Itasaki is one of the noble lines in Hidden Ice."

"Oh right…I totally forgot." Mirai sarcastically added.

"I can't hurt a girl, especially, a pretty one like you." He spoke with a philandering lilt.

"A pretty kunoichi is every man's weakness. Okay, let's make this easier on you, the first person to make the other person's back touch the ground using taijutsu and weapons for five seconds wins."

"Fine by me."

He said, "If it is taijutsu alone, then I'm going to go all out."

"I'm fine by that-" She had to dodge a punch that was coming her way. She did a back-flip and said, "You didn't even say start."

"Shinobi don't say start before they begin a fight." He attacked with a kunai. She blocked it with another and he replied, "Impressive, for a girl who's three years younger than I am."

They moved part and she replied, "Four years, I'm 19, you're 23."

"Oh man, that means I can't date you then."

"Whoever said that you could date me?" She dodged another attack and landed a hard punch.

"Whoa, you didn't even use chakra in that."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Minato managed to catch one of Mirai's arms but she kicked him hard in the knee and took a step back, "You're fast."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm the fastest ninja alive?"

"With a record of using the Hiraishin and confusing the enemy by 'being' at several places at once." The fight raged on.

It lasted for more than an hour and both were breathing hard.

"That's the first time that I've felt so much vigor in a fight in a pretty long time."

"My brother's a much bigger challenge."

"Oh, now I'm scared."

"Furball, let's just end this and tell them that I beat you."

"Like that'll ever happen and my name isn't Furball."

"Y'know, you've got an impossibly large ego."

"It's not like that….it's just larger than most."

Mirai leant against a tree, "If I can't call you Furball, can I call ya Blondie?"

"Nope…"

"Aww, too bad…" She pouted. Her long hair was supposed to be in a braid, but now it was totally messed up.

"I like your new hairdo." He smirked, "Reminds me of a wild night in bed."

"Are all Konoha men not virgins?!" Mirai hit him hard in the stomach. He recoiled in pain and replied, "Are all Konoha women chaste like you?"

"Kushina Uzumaki."

"Riiiiiiiight…." Minato rolled his eyes. That woman had gone on more seduction missions than any of the other kunoichi.

"Trust me; I'm from the future anyways." She said.

"Heck, I don't really visualize a future like yours since you came here."

Mirai took that sentence otherwise, "I know, that's why I asked the Hokage to find a way for me to return. If I don't return, the future will be something entirely different."

"More people can be saved."

"Like you." It slipped out.

"What?"

"I meant, 'That's so like you.' Because you've always wanted to save people and yet you're the most selfish bastard I know."

He said, "I'm touched, Ice Princess."

"Hn…"

"Are you trying to copy one of my friends, Fugaku Uchiha?"

"Itachi-nii's father?"

"I don't know…"

"Is his wife Mikoto?" Mirai asked.

"Yeah…and their son is a real prodigy like you."

"What's his name?"

"Izuru, I think."

"H-How? Their first-born son was Itachi!"

"Maybe he's destined to live in this time too and there can't be two Itachi Uchihas at the same time, ne?"

"He's not even around."

"He'll come by. How old is he in your time?"

"31."

"Fuck…that guy's a year older than Fugaku himself."

"Don't swear in front of a girl."

"Humph…well, you up for a drink?"

"Planning on a one-night stand? I don't think so."

"It's not anything like that." They began walking together.

"Well, let me tell you that my alcohol tolerance level is lower than most."

"I can handle that."

"Because you've probably taken girls out."

"I'm a twenty three year old guy, what did you expect?"

"What do you mean? I have no intention of dating anybody." She lied through her teeth.

"Even I can see that." He taunted, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Nothing really happened.

The people at the bar were surprised to see them there but every single man and woman envied the pair, thinking that they were a couple.

"Hello, Namikaze-san. It's nice of you to drop by."

"Well, I decided to show my girlfriend off to everyone."

"W-" Minato sent her a glance so she played along, "Well, yeah…it's nice to meet you."

"A pretty young lady who deserves lil' Minato here; you sure look good together."

"L-Let's sit down, Minato-_kun_."

"What the fuck was all that about?"

"Well, I always get hit on by girls there so you were my only way out."

Mirai reached up and messed his hair, saying, "You really are one of a kind."

"Seriously?" His eyes lit up.

"You really took that seriously and that too from someone like me? Grow up, Namikaze."

Minato said, "No girl and I repeat no girl has ever had the courage to refuse me and yet you stand here, refusing me with all your might."

"Have all the fangirls let it go to your head? Egoistical bastard…"

"Maybe…or I might've just come across a beautiful young lady who's got every chance of being my soul mate."

She'd gone to bed when she got home. Someone had hit her head very hard and knocked her out. It was one of Kushina's guys. They brought Mirai to her and she said, "Thank you for bringing her to me. Now I'll make sure no one gets my Minato-kun!"

Kushina pushed the injection into the unconscious Mirai's neck and slowly injected the contents into her system.

Well, naturally…Tsuyoi tried to stop them but he was outnumbered; so he was gravely wounded. He reported it to the Hokage, "My sister's been abducted!"

"Get team 7 and Minato here. They're the only ones besides Tsuyoi who know her chakra signature." He ordered an ANBU.

They reported within minutes. Minato exclaimed, "What happened? This is such an ungodly hour to wake-"

"Mirai's been kidnapped."

He immediately straightened up, "Who did that?"

"They had a whiff of Kushina Uzumaki's chakra." Tsuyoi said, hating himself for every word he said.

"We'll have to search for her. This is a B-ranked mission. Even though Obito and Rin are genin, I need you two to be there. Now go."

Near the borders of Fire country

Mirai woke up to find a blindfold tied round her eyes and her hands tied round her back.

"Where am I?"

"An abandoned warehouse…" The voice was far too familiar.

"Kushina Uzumaki…" Mirai said.

"You're stealing Minato-kun from me!"

"I'm not doing so. I know I can't because the two of you are destined to be together. That's why, when I get a scroll to return, I can stop interfering with this place."

"Too bad, I had a friend of mine…'meddle' with it. Now you can't return."

"But I'm leaving. Then you can have him to yourself."

"If you leave, he'll never forget you. If you push him away, he'll come to me."

"Fine, I'll do that…" She concurred.

"You're making this too easy."

"You really think I wanted to make this hard? You and Minato are the parents of the Child of Prophecy…Goddamnit, how can I interfere with that?!"

"Then I can just kill you here and now."

"Do as you please, just tell them that I got into an accident and don't hurt Tsuyoi-nii."

"Trust me." Kushina raised the kunai.

Mirai lifted her chin up, to make it easier for Kushina. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Why're you crying if you're ready to die?"

"Because…because I love life too much to let it go. But one life for the greater good won't do any harm."

"Any last wishes?"

"Beat me up before you decide to kill me. Please. Make the process as painful as possible so that I can feel the pain of losing life."

Kushina threw her onto the ground. That was when the punches and kicks began. And it wasn't Kushina alone…it was thirteen other grown shinobi. The pain felt strangely _good_ to Mirai. She didn't do much more than cry out if it was too much and all the while, tears escaped her eyes, soaking the blindfold and dripping down her cheeks. However, Kushina took it too far. She kicked Mirai in the ribs and she went backwards, right into a wall.

At that very moment, the others showed up. Minato went to Mirai's aid. His face was sad at first but it contorted to fury. He glared at Kushina with a killing intent.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"She's not breathing."

Cliffy! I'll review when I have 20+ reviews.


End file.
